Seraphimon
|java=Miwa Matsumoto |javan=(Adventure 02/PSP/tri.) |java2=Nobuyuki Hiyama |java2n=(Frontier) |enva=Dave Mallow |envan=(Adventure 02/Rumble Arena) |enva2=Jamieson Price |enva2n=(FrontierDigimon Encyclopedia: Digimon Frontier Cast List/Adventure tri.) |partner=Takeru "T.K." Takaishi Koh Sebastian Maid Legend Angels |jacards= , , , , , , |encards= , , |n1=(En:) Seraphymon''Digimon: The Movie'' |n2=(Es-Lt:) MegaAngemon |s1=Daemon |s2=Daemon (Mantled) |s3=BlackSeraphimon |s4=ShadowSeraphimon |g1=Celestial Digimon |g2=Miracle 4 }} Seraphimon is an Angel Digimon. As one of the "Celestial Digimon", it is the executor of the enlightened God's laws. It is dressed in holy armor that shines silver, and possesses ten golden wings. As the highest-ranked being among Angel Digimon, it rules over them all. Although its true identity and personality are hidden behind a mask and cannot be glimpsed, it is the being closest to the Being of Goodness called "God". It is told that when it descends for the final battle against evil beings, it will purify everything. Also, it is said that Daemon, who fell to the Dark Area and became a Demon Lord Digimon, was originally a Seraphimon. Attacks *'Strike of the Seven Stars'In English, this attack is named "Seventh Heaven" in Digimon Digital Card Battle, and retains its original name of "Seven Heavens" in Digimon Rumble Arena, Digimon World 3, Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, and Digimon Battle. (Seven Heavens)In Japanese, this attack is named "Sevens Heaven" in Digimon Frontier, "Seraphimon Awakens! Secret of the Ten Warriors" 13.: Fires seven super-heated spheres of light at the opponent. ** *'Testament': Uses the to convert its mortal life into a . *'Hallowed Knuckle'This attack retains its original name of "Divine Breaker" in Digimon Digital Card Battle. (Divine Breaker): Launches an orb of light. *' ': Attacks with the holy sword Excalibur generated from the armor on its right forearm. *'Rising Halo'This attack is named "Hallowed Ascension" in Digimon Rumble Arena. (Ascension Hallow): Calls down powerful bolts of divine lightning. *'Full HP Cure' (Final Heal): Heals HP. *'Heaven's Kick' ** *'Seven's Wing' Unison Attacks *'Group Attack': A unison attack with Magnadramon, Magnamon, and Rapidmon (Armor) representing the Miracle 4. *'Teamwork': A unison attack with Magnadramon, Magnamon, and Rapidmon (Armor) representing the Miracle 4. Design It bears the Crest of Hope on its , and the DigiCode on its are a quote of 's from which reads |全ては我と共に|Subete wa ware to tomoni|lit. "All shall be one with me"}}. Etymologies ;Seraphimon (セラフィモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in most of the franchise. * . Fiction Digimon Adventure (PSP) Digimon Adventure 02: Transcendent Evolution!! The Golden Digimentals Digimon Tamers: Battle Spirit Ver 1.5 Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer Digimon Adventure tri. Digimon Rumble Arena Digimon Frontier D-Tector 3.0 Seraphimon's DigiDigits are "1QM5W", and it is a Mega Digimon with the Wind Attribute, Ability Battle Type, and a Digimon Power of 10. Its basic stats are Level 80, 320 HP, 75 Energy, 140 Crush, 75 Ability. It can be obtained through DigiDigits, Scanning Action, or Digi-Searcher after is defeated at MAP 4 (ICE). EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon's DigiDigits can be input once the player has obtained a Seraphimon, a Cherubimon (Good), and an Ophanimon. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Digimon Chronicle X Digimon Digital Card Battle The Seraphimon card is #070 and is an Ultimate level Nature-type card with 1650 HP, needing 50 DP to digivolve into, and worth 20 DP in the DP Slot. Its attack, "Seventh Heaven", inflicts 900 damage, its attack, "Rising Halo", inflicts 510 damage, and its attack, "Divine Breaker", inflicts 420 damage, dealing triple damage to Darkness-type cards. Its support effect is "If opponent's Specialty is Darkness, own Attack Power is +200 & HP +200." Digimon World 2 MagnaAngemon, Andromon, and Giromon can digivolve to Seraphimon, although this Seraphimon's wings are silver, and he doesn't use his signature attacks. Digimon World 3 Seraphimon is unlocked by Patamon at level 40 or for the other Rookie level Digimon, by getting MagnaAngemon to level 99. Seraphimon can DNA Digivolve during battle to become Imperialdramon Paladin Mode with Imperialdramon Dragon Mode. For Patamon, Seraphimon unlocks Hookmon at level 10. The Seraphimon card is a white Mega card with 46/50 stats. Digimon World 4 Seraphimon is the chief of the Digital World along with Ophanimon. Digimon World Re:Digitize Seraphimon digivolves from MagnaAngemon and Angewomon. If the waste gauge fills to the maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode Seraphimon digivolves from Angewomon, Garudamon, and MagnaAngemon. If the waste gauge fills to the maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World: Next Order In the past, a Seraphimon ran a restaurant, which Ikkakumon liked to visit. After accepting its greatest ever mission, Serpahimon closes down the restaurant. The finds Seraphimon in Dead End Town and explains to Serpahimon that Ikkakumon wanted Serpahimon to open up a restaurant again due to how much it liked Seraphimon's food. Inspired by this, Seraphimon joins the City and joins the restaurant, selling food that increases a Digimon's stats, as well as increasing its life span. Ikkaumon then excitedly joins the City as well. Seraphimon is a Holy Vaccine type, Mega level Digimon. It digivolves from MagnaAngemon, Monzaemon, and Lucemon Chaos Mode and can DNA Digivolve with Imperialdramon Dragon Mode to Imperialdramon Fighter Mode. Mega level Digimon can't poop but if Piedmon's experiment maxes the poop gauge, it will digivolve into PlatinumSukamon or Sukamon. Digimon World DS Seraphimon digivolves from MagnaAngemon. A Seraphimon appears as a victim of the BT Boss, along with a Cherubimon and a GuardiAngemon that the protagonist must fight before he fights at Lava River. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Seraphimon is #318, and is a Mega-level, Balance-class, Holy-species Digimon with a resistance to the Holy element and weakness to the Dark element. Its basic stats are 316 HP, 363 MP, 183 Attack, 139 Defense, 175 Spirit, 140 Speed and 80 Aptitude. It possesses the Heroic Heart, Nimbus, All Elements, and HealingWave traits. Seraphimon digivolves from MagnaAngemon at Level 66 with 380 Spirit and 77777 Holy Exp. It can also DNA digivolve with Gallantmon into Gallantmon Crimson Mode. A Seraphimon is in charge of Union Quests at the Shine Center. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Seraphimon is #216, and is a Mega-level, Tank-class, Holy-species Digimon with a resistance to the Holy element and a weakness to the Dark element. It possesses the Sleep Barrier, 7 Lucky Gods, Master of Saving, and Healing Wave traits. It dwells on Proxy Island. When defeated, it can drop the debug plate for MagnaAngemon or Seraphimon. Seraphimon digivolves from MagnaAngemon. In order to digivolve into Seraphimon, your Digimon must be at least level 41 with 155 attack, 165 speed, and 100% friendship, but only once you have revived Seraphimon. It can be hatched from the Busters DigiEgg. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Red and Blue Seraphimon DigiFuses from MagnaAngemon, Shakkoumon, Parrotmon, and Angewomon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Seraphimon is a Light Vaccine Type, Mega level Digimon and uses 20 memory. It digivolves from Chirinmon and MagnaAngemon. Its special attack is Strike of the Seven Stars and its support skill is Justice Genome, which increases from Light type attacks by 15%. In Complete Edition, Seraphimon also digivolves from HippoGryphonmon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Seraphimon is #253 and is a Light Vaccine Type, Mega level Digimon and uses 20 memory. It digivolves from Chirinmon, MagnaAngemon, and HippoGryphonmon. Its special attack is Strike of the Seven Stars and its support skill is Justice Genome, which increases from Light type attacks by 15%. Digimon Battle Seraphimon digivolves from MagnaAngemon. Digimon Masters Seraphimon digivolves from MagnaAngemon and can digivolve to ShadowSeraphimon using the Shadow Wing. Digimon Heroes! Seraphimon digivolves from HolyAngemon and can digivolve into a more powerful version of itself, which can then digivolve to SlashAngemon. Digimon Soul Chaser Seraphimon digivolves from MagnaAngemon. Digimon Links Seraphimon digivolves from Shakkoumon, Chirinmon, and MagnaAngemon. Digimon ReArise Seraphimon may digivolve from MagnaAngemon. Notes and references